


Feast

by Scarletbat



Series: Camboyz [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Damian Wayne is of Legal Age, Damian likes it, Dick throws major shade, Jason Todd is fucking filthy, M/M, Red the cat is back, Rough Sex, Spanking, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: Camboyz [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675819
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	1. Well fuck.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elninhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elninhoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fashionably Illegal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981198) by [elninhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elninhoe/pseuds/elninhoe). 



He was so fucked. That’s what had gotten him into this in the first place. How was he supposed to his hot,leather jacket wearing, fellow animal loving date and fuck friend, was his brother’s ex? He didn’t even know Dick was currently into guys! He was just with Kori for fucks sake! 

He looked down at his phone, Tim was still blowing up his phone with angry ‘I told you so’ texts and he had 3 messages from Jon, and 1 message from Dick that honestly concerned him because Dick didn’t do anything less than 3 texts at a time.

His Snapchat inbox and ‘added me’ were off the charts, how many fucking views did this guy get? He looked at the little red hood down in his arms.

“Meow?” The cat looked at him with its head tilted quizzically at Damian’s dumbfounded expression.

  
  


His car stopped in front of the cinema a bit rougher than he meant to, his parking skills were fucked before he got his lungs fucked out though.

  
  


He stepped out of the car, nearly tripping as he realized his lower body was just the slightest bit very much numb. He had Red Hood in the hoodies front pouch where the kitten had made himself comfortable enough to nap. He could see Tim from a few feet away, steaming as he angrily typed on his phone and at the same time his phone dinged loudly in his pocket.

  
  


Pulling it out he was fully prepared for another message from Tim, but he was wrong.

  
  


**From:Daddy**

_ Hey baby D I kinda put my number in your phone, the name is pretty fitting right? >;) _

Damian nearly dropped his phone.

**To:Daddy**

_ Fess up how did you find out I was Grayson’s brother? _

Damian was ready to jump off the Gotham bridge and call it a night.

  
  


**From:Daddy**

_ LMFAO I actually didn’t know until I took your phone from you and your screensaver was a pic of you, him, and Timmy Tot, tell him I said hi btw. _

  
  


**To:Daddy**

_ Fuck yourself. _

**From:Daddy**

_ Give it a day and I’ll bet I’ll be fucking you again ttyl kid. _

  
  


Damian shoved his phone back in his pocket, in a perfect world, if Dick hadn’t been his brother, practically raised him since he brought his ass to Gotham from Tibet, He would be on his knees for Jason right now begging him to fuck him until he forgot his whole life.

  
  


But life wasn’t perfect.

He walked towards Tim with a slightly deflated exterior, he had fucked up so bad.

  
  


When he reached the older man he was met with a wack to the head that had him seeing stars.

  
  


“What the hell Drake?” Damian snapped and Tim narrowed his eyes.

  
  


“If you think I’m mad? Wait until Dick gets here.” Dick? No that couldn’t be right he’d only invited Ti-

“I invited him yesterday, y'know? Before you decided to be a cam star?” Damian shot Tim a dirty look before sighing.

  
  


“You’re full of shit if you think I believe you invited him yesterday.” Damian says and Tim just shrugs before drawing in a deep breath.

  
  


“No time to argue now, Dick is here.” Tim put on a smile faker than a pop stars tits and waved.

Damian felt stone cold, his entire body was frozen in place, what was he going to say to him? Would he yell at him? Would his brother shun him? Frankly Damian couldn’t blame him if he did either.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked in surprise as he whipped around.

  
  


Dick was looking back at him with hurt eyes, his smile was as dazzling as ever though, slightly lazy as he squeezed his shoulder.

“Hey baby D, Hey Timmy.” Damian was ready to puke, he couldn’t say to Dick “Hey don’t call me baby D your ex called me that while saying I’d be back to fuck him again!” No that wouldn’t quite work.

  
  


“Hello Grayson, how are yo-“ Seeing Tim’s expression, he did not finish the question.

“It’s okay Tim, I’m doing fine, not everyday you wake up from a nap to 1,000 Snapchat messages that include your little brother getting fucked by your ex though.” Damian choked on his spit as Dick smiled even wider.

  
  


“Oh.” Oh? He didn’t have anything else to say? Besides fucking oh! 

Damian felt Red Hood shuffle around in his, or rather Jason’s pocket. The small tabby poked its head out and meowed at Dick.

  
  


Dick gasped and made a sound that resembled a squeal, before grabbing the kitten.

  
  


“Who is this?” Duck asked as he cuddled Red against his face.

  
  


“Um his name is Red Hood,” Dick suddenly stopped before handing the cat back to Damian.

  
  


“Almost as obvious as Red Helmet. I’m surprised Jay still has that damn thing, considering I came in it.” Damian gagged as he pulled out his phone.

  
  


**To:Daddy**

_ My brother came in your fucking helmet??!! _

  
  


**From:Daddy**

_ Oh you’re with Dickface? Lol I bleached the damn thing afterwards babydoll don’t worry your cute ass about that.  _

**To:Daddy**

_ I’m going to murder you. _

**From:Daddy**

_ Now look who's trying new things! _

**To:Daddy**

_ Fuck you. _

**From:Daddy**

_ 1 Attachment _

_ As I recall I fucked you tonight baby D. _

  
  


Dick raised an eyebrow as Damian typed intently on the phone before taking it.

“What’s got you so-“ Tim frowned as he watched Dick narrowed his eyes, he walked over to him.

  
  


“I didn’t see this part on Snapchat.” Tim angled his head at what he was watching before blushing profusely.

  
  


Damian snatched his phone back and cleared his throat.

“How about that movie?” 

The movie sucked. It was 3 hours of a guy chasing after his straight friend just to end up with the straight friends brother, with a highly unnecessary R-rated sex scene it it.

Tim decided to carpool with him, to make sure he actually went home. Dick follows behind in his own car and Damian didn’t know how much more tense it could get in the situation.

  
  


His phone rang and he looked down quickly while at the stop light.

**Incoming call from Daddy**

  
  


Damian’s eyes darted over to Tim, who with narrowed eyes, told him to answer.

Jason’s voice rang out through the car’s speakers,

“ _ Damian? _ ” He asked as if he didn’t already fucking know who answered.

  
  


“Hi Jason, what the fuck do you want?” Damian snapped and he heard Jason snort.

  
  


“ _ Right now? I really want to shove my dick down your throat, but as to why I called, doll baby, do you realize you're not wearing any underwear? _ ” Damian slammed into the breaks as Tim choked.

  
  


“Umm no i hadn’t realized thanks for the heads up.”

  
  


“ _ Lunch tomorrow? You don’t have school right? _ ” He was right tomorrow was Saturday so he did not in fact have school.

  
  


“Urm sure?” Tim whacked him in the head again, harder than last time.

“ _ Alrighty then, it’s a date. I’ll cook since you passed up the chance to taste my awesome cooking tonight. _ ” It was strange to hear a sentence not remotely sexual come from the man’s mouth, although anything that came from his mouth was enough to get Damian going.

  
  


“ _ By the way, I’m gonna bend you over my table and stuff you like a thanksgiving turkey for dessert, bye! _ ” Damian’s face was beet red as Tim looked at him with wide eyes.

  
  


Damian’s eyes drifted to his own crotch and noticed a tent in his pants, dear god he was fucked.

He didn’t mind though.


	2. Dessert Darlin?

Damian signed his death warrant. He got in trouble for sleeping with the guy and then made plans to sleep with the guy again.

Then again the sex was _really_ good, well worth the tongue lashing from Tim. Dick had been very much avoiding him since they got home, closing up in his room with ‘circus classics’ blasting on his speaker. Tim went to go call Conner (whose name he learned after seeing a picture and realizing it was the same Conner he saw every time he went to Jon’s house) and bitch about the situation.

Damian himself? He may or may not have been scrolling through Jason’s page and the abundance of thirst traps the man had on his page.

It was 12:00AM he had 12 hours till his date, and he was restless as he scrolled through the IG account, he was surprised Jason didn’t have an OnlyFans because, holy hell he’d pay to see this.

  
  


**JasonbigPeterTodd has requested to follow you.**

He nearly dropped his phone as he scrambled to accept the request with the little paper airplane having a red ‘1’ almost immediately to show he had a new message.

  
  


**JasonbigPeterTodd**

****

****Suddenly his phone was ringing. **  
**

**  
  
**

**Incoming call from:Daddy**

**  
  
**

He clicked the green answer button on the first ring.

**  
  
**

“ _Hey baby doll.”_ His voice was rough from sleep, his words were slightly drawn out and Damian could hear his accent a little more clearly.

**  
  
**

“Hi.” Damian hands were shaking, he was horny, his body felt like a fucking inferno, his cock was so hard he was in pain, and Jason’s voice just added fuel to the fire.

**  
  
**

“ _You sound desperate, needy almost, you that pent up? It’s only been a couple of hours baby.”_

Damian was near tears.

“You said you were going to help me, not make fun of me!” Damian snapped and Jason chuckled at him, light and airy.

“ _You sound so pretty when you cry, put your hand on your cock, your right one if you can darling.”_ Damian was trembling as he reached for his own cock when he finally did grasp it, it was like reaching into the burning fireplace with a block of dry ice.

His hand was ice cold on his cock, the cool air felt like a wave had crashed down to ease the heat coming from his body.

**  
  
**

“Aah~”

“ _You feel good don’t you darling? Rub the tip, gently, circular motions. I know you know your geometry doll.”_

Damian did as he asked, he felt pre cum leaking from the tip he let out a small moan.

“ _Rub it up and down, be gentle baby but speed it up. Think of me baby, gripping your cock, think of what I’m gonna do to you when I see you today. I’m gonna spread you open nice and good just how you like it. I’m gonna eat your cute little ass then pound it till you can’t remember your name. Do you know how good you made me feel by being your first baby? You’re mine. No matter who touches you, you’re mine when someone kisses you your gonna know where your mouth has been. You don’t know how hard that’s making me right now thinking about it.”_ Jason sounded breathless over the phone he was touching himself and that made Jason pump harder.

**  
  
**

“Ja-Daddy, does thinking about me make you feel good?” Jason grunted on the other end of the line.

**  
  
**

“ _Yes baby boy, how are you doing? Tell daddy how you’re doing.”_ Jason demanded and Damian gasped.

**  
  
**

“I’m gonna come soon, you're not even here and you're gonna make me come soon, does that make you happy daddy? Do I make you happy?” Damian asked and Jason gasped out.

**  
  
**

“ _Come with me baby,_ **_now_ ** _.”_

**  
  
**

Damian cried out as he came all over his own stomach, his high pitched whines in contrast to Jason’s deep growl.

**  
  
**

“Thank you daddy.” He said, trying to catch his breath.

**  
  
**

“ _No problem baby boy, now go to sleep you’re gonna need your energy for me later. Night baby.”_

**  
  
**

_“_ Good night.”

**  
  
  
**

**6 hours later**

_Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt_

Damian smashes his alarm, even through the phone Jason could wear him out. He was still a little bit tired but had pretty much bounced back. He was making his way downstairs, he tended to like taking breakfast by himself. Nothing fancy, just a granola bar, a banana and some water. He had gymnastics at 7:00 anyway, there was no need to sit and prepare a full meal anyway.

He opened his phone, he had a voicemail from Jason, and he had yet to answer Dick’s message from yesterday and was currently scrolling through Jon’s messages.

**  
  
**

**From:Jonn Boy**

Damian wtf bro, you’re trending on SC rn!!!

**From:Jonn Boy**

Jeez bro Ik your ass hurts

**From:Jonn Boy**

Guess you really did say fuck my homework huh?

**To:Jonn Boy**

I’ll help you tomorrow ;)

In the meantime he was ready to get changed for the gym.

**  
  
**

He was the first to arrive as always, first to complete his stretches and the first to be up on the ring.

His coach was usually Dick but with their current situation, he was training with Harley who was a very good gymnast and acrobat, but she was a few lions short of the zoo.

**  
  
**

“Point ya toes puddin’ your flip looks like you got a giant stick in ya ass!” Her Jersey accent was thick and more pronounced then the typical Gotham resident, her voice was high pitched and if she screamed be prepared to pop an eardrum, she was currently in between relationships one with Jack

Naiper,a failed comedian who dumped her every other week and on the weeks they were together,beat her like a punching bag. Then, Dr.Pamela Isley a gorgeous redhead that treated Harley like a princess, when she wasn’t focused on her plants.

Damian nearly choked as he grasped the rings. Little did she know.

**  
  
**

He stumbled as he landed, Harley shaking her head in confusion.

**  
  
**

“Puddin’ you seem distracted, what’s wrong with you?” Harley asked as he stood up blushing.

**  
  
**

Damian looked around carefully to make sure that Dick wasn’t in earshot.

**  
  
**

“I have a date this afternoon?” Harley’s eyes looked like flying saucers.

“EEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Damian covered his ears as Harley jumped up and down.

“Who’s the lucky fella? Is he cute? Does he have a brother or sister? Where’s he from?” Damian furrowed his brows, how did she know?

“No offense kid you’re a bit of a priss.” That answered it.

**  
  
**

“Yeah I barely know shit about him, we just met yesterday, I fucked him yesterday-“

Harley put a finger over his mouth.

“You let him get the goods?” Damian facepalmed as she circled him.

**  
  
**

“I let him eat them too.” He said without thinking and she squealed again .

**  
  
**

From then on he listened as Harley gave him some much unwanted advice about positions, what not to eat before a date, how to spike a drink with viagra, among other things.

**  
  
**

Before he knew it it was time for his date.

He looked at his attire, he kept it casual with yoga tights and a red tank top, with Jason’s red hoodie thrown over it.

He was nervous after yesterday's urm video shoot, he decided to forgo underwear, if yesterday was any pa

He pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building, the old lady with the gun still in her spot, he was starting to think she didn’t live here and was going to kill him this time.

**  
  
**

He walked up to the door and went to knock, as the door swung open,

Jason was patting a towel against his head, shirtless with a pair of ripped skinny jeans on that Damian wanted to be because sweet Jesus Jason had a nice ass.

**  
  
**

The man stood aside to allow him inside.

**  
  
**

“Sorry doll baby lunch is ready but I got into a little mishap with the flour.” Damian looked around, it was cleaner, he had added a few pictures all about the house. The table was set with a single golden flower in the middle.

**  
  
**

“I uh, realized I wasn’t as romantic with you yesterday as I should’ve been, I remembered you’re vegetarian so I made fruit salad and roasted vegetable spaghetti.” Damian smelled something coming from the kitchen and felt his mouth water.

“It smells fantastic.” He said pulling the hoodie off and placing it on the back of the chair.

**  
  
**

Jason moved quickly to place two medium sized plates in front of him, one with some colorful pasta and the other with fruits that Damian had been craving.

**  
  
**

“There’s also some vanilla ice cream in the freezer if you want it with your fruit.” Jason said as he sat down and Damian drew in a sharp breath.

**  
  
**

‘He’s hot, wears a leather jacket, loves animals, and can cook.’ Damian felt himself stiffen, Why the hell was this always happening.

He pulled his napkin into his lap, he could have sworn he saw Jason smirk as he did it, but ultimately brushed it off.

**  
  
**

He began to eat his fruit, it was so juicy and sweet, but with a hint of spice that tastes like cinnamon. He moans gently at the taste and before he knows it he’s done with his salad and was starting on the pasta.

**  
  
**

“You seem to be enjoying it, just make sure you don’t choke, I still want to fuck your throat.” Damian dropped his fork and took a sip of his water.

**  
  
**

From there, he took small bites of his pasta, which he was pretty sure was home made because no factory pasta tasted so sinfully good.

**  
  
**

Jason watched him intently, he had long finished his food and was watching him eat, he licked his lips as Damian savored each bite and smiled ferally as he finished.

**  
  
**

“Hm you ready for ice cream?” Jason asked and Damian frowned.

**  
  
**

“What happened to dessert?” He asked, disappointment evident in his voice.

**  
  
**

“Darlin’ show me some patience, you’re my dessert regardless.” Damian blushed as he looked at his feet, Jason walked towards his freezer and pulled out the tub of ice cream.

**  
  
**

“Y’know, when you were on the phone with me last night, it got me thinking about something, you sounded so sweet and frustrated. You needed me so bad,” He picked up a jar of honey and a can of whip cream,”I wanted to just eat you up, that’s how bad of a sweet tooth you gave me sweet pea.” He gestured over to the table top for Damian to sit on.

**  
  
**

“Lay back on the table for me darlin’ I wanna eat my desert on the table, I’m not a complete savage.” Damian walked over to the table carefully and sat on the top of it, he slowly put all of his weight on it.

**  
  
**

Jason placed the food items down in the chair as he spread Damian’s legs open and moved between them.

**  
  
**

“Your ass looks fantastic in just about anything, but these tights? I almost feel bad for what I’m about to do.” Damian raised an eyebrow at the last part and let out a squeak as Jason tore his leggings, his cock was flushed and hard, and the cool air made him sensitive.

**  
  
**

“You came ready for me today? I’m impressed.” His leggings were discarded on the floor haphazardly as Jason got on his knees.

He heard the low pop of the ice cream container and the honey, Damian felt himself twitch as the warm honey was poured on his cock, soon followed by the ice cream and whipped cream.

Jason’s mouth was on him, licking the underside of his cock gently, it was slow and teasing as he lapped at his slit, his mouth then moved to sucking desperately at the tip, making Damian let out a strangled moan. He was moving quicker now as the ice cream and honey leaked down towards Damian’s puckered asshole making the boy shiver.

**  
  
**

Jason was morning as he took Damian down his throat, the vibrations making Damian arch up and moan as the new sensation hit him. Jason lapped up the trickles of Pre-come that formed, making sure he caught every drop of it with practiced patience.

**  
  
  
**

Damian panted as Jason came up and kissed him, his right hand jerking Damian’s cock, and his left in his pants jerking his own.

**  
  
**

Jason’s tongue tasted sweet and salty in a way that Damian could not deny made him even harder.

Jason pulled away a line of saliva in between them, he dipped down and licked Damian’s chin,

“You‘ve had fruit juice on your chin that I’ve been waiting to get for an hour now.” Before he could attempt to respond, Jason’s mouth was on him again, sucking and making obscene slurping sounds as Jason worked him.

He was close, too fucking close and Jason knew it, he knows it. At this point Hason is torturing him.

**  
  
**

Jason licks him one more time before pulling away.

**  
  
**

“Dessert time darling,” Damian felt Jason’s breath on his asshole, cool and steady,”Vanilla ice cream on top of a caramel dish with whipped cream and honey.”

**  
  
**

Jason brought both his hands to his ass, spreading him open as his tongue made its way to its destination. He licked at the honey around the area, pleasantly surprised by the fact that Damian himself honestly tasted damn sweet. Jason licked a bit tougher this time bringing his index and middle finger up to fuck his ass with a little more friction than his tounge could offer.

**  
  
**

Damian grabbed at Jason’s hair and put another hand to his mouth, he wanted to cry out so badly but he didn’t know if the neighbors were home, if there were children next door, or anything it was pure torture.

**  
  
**

“I soundproofed the walls here when I moved in, now take your hand off your mouth and let me hear you baby.” Damian whimpered softly as he moved his hand from his face.

**  
  
**

Jason sped up as he looked Damian in his eye.

**  
  
**

“I-I” Damian stuttered out, his nerves were being taken over as his prostate was hit by Jason’s calloused fingers, he was so close, all he had to do was let go.

**  
  
**

“You what darlin? Tell daddy what’s wrong.” Damian felt tears build up in his eyes as Jason strokes his cock again, gingerly applying pressure as he sputtered out his words.

**  
  
**

“I-I’m s-s-so cl-ose.” Damian whined as Jason slammed his fingers against his prostate and smiled ferally.

**  
  
**

“Let go, I want to see you baby.” Damian screamed as he arched off the table and let out spurts of come all over himself and a bit on Jason’s cheek, he was embarrassed. He’d never let so much out before.

**  
  
**

Damian’s chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath, he was dead, he had to be there was no way he survived that.

**  
  
**

A snack to the ass brought him to his senses.

**  
  
**

“So fucking pretty.” Jason growled as he pinned Damian’s legs back, he took a minute to study the boy beneath him.

Caramel skin with emerald green eyes. Lithe and toned with a dusk of freckles so subtle he thought he imagined them, pink lips that he just wanted to kiss and bruise forever. He was really so fucking perfect.

**  
  
**

Jason positioned himself at Damian’s entrance and without warning to the boy, slammed inside. He watched as Damian gasped in surprise. He began at a smooth pace, letting Damian’s legs rest on his shoulder as he quickened his rhythm.

**  
  
**

“Tighter than I remember, goddamn it!” Jason was starting to get rougher but suddenly he stopped pulling out of the boy quickly.

He grabbed Damian’s hips and forced him to turn over so that he was bent over the table.

He repositioned himself and penetrated him again, his right hand in Damian’s cock while the left wrapped around his neck and bent him back.

**  
  
**

“There we go, now I Can keep my promise and fuck you right.” He regained his rhythm, the connection of his hips to Damian’s making a lewd slapping noise as he sped up. He was pulverizing him. That was the only way to describe how feral he was being. His hand was jerking the boy off frantically as he moved and he forced Damian’s head to face him so he could capture him in a rough kiss.

**  
  
**

“Tell me how it feels slut, to be fucked like the cheap whore you are!” Damian gasped as he tried to speak.

“G-Good daddy, please d-dont stop!”

“Tell me what you are! I need to know that you know your place.” Jason snapped and Damian let at a whiny cry.

“I-I’m a ch-cheap sl-ut that likes b-being fucked hard by his d-daddy’s cock, and I hope that my daddy f-fills me up with his come so I can feel it inside me until tomorrow!” Damian cried out and Jason released his neck and slammed him back onto the table.

**  
  
**

“I’m gonna fill you up soon baby, you're such a good boy for daddy.” He watched as the skin under his hands bruised, a series of deep purple and red marks scattered upon the boy's body.

**  
  
**

“Beg for it darlin, breg for me to fill your cute ass!” He watched as Damian struggled to form a sentence for a few seconds before sputtering put what he could.

**  
  
**

“Pl-please f-fill me up I- Oh fuck! Pl-ease come inside me daddy!” He was crying now, the tears streaming down his face were a stream as Jason slammed into him.

**  
  
**

“Come with me baby,” he pulled Damian back again,”1...2...3!” He crashed their lips together and moaned into Damian’s mouth as he filled the boy to the brim with his seed, Damian shot load after load onto the dark tile floor and went limp in Jason’s arms.

**  
  
**

Jason slowly pulled out of the boy, careful not to hurt him any further as he rolled him over.

**  
  
**

He picked the boy up bridal style as he panted quietly,with Damian snuggling into Jason’s neck as he regained his breath. He was sore and it would be hell to drive home.

Jason brought him into his room with him laying him down on the bed beside him, and not objecting as Damian laid on his chest.

**  
  
**

“Jason?” He looked down at the boy curiously.

“What’s up doll?” Damian smiled at him with mischief in his eyes.

**  
  
**

“Your security camera in the dining room working today?” Jason choked on his own spit, he forgot about those cameras honestly.

**  
  
**

“I swear I forgot I had those I didn’t mean t-“ Damian shut him up with a kiss.

**  
  
**

“Send me the footage.”

**  
  
**

Jason felt his heart flutter.

**  
  
**

“I’ll send it in 4K ultra high definition.”

**  
  
  
  
  
**


	3. Please.

Damian woke up in bed alone. Jason’s space was lukewarm and large, only making him feel even lonelier.

He sat up and looked around, it was dark outside. He hadn’t meant to sleep so long, but after this afternoon he was exhausted, he was sore, and even in the dark he could see the bruises on his skin.

  
  


He turned to look at Jason’s pillow, a piece of paper was laying upon it, with a messily written ‘Kitten’ on it. He opened the letter carefully as he turned towards the window for light.

  
  


_ ‘Hey babydoll went to go handle business, be back soon, don’t touch shit or it’s gonna be a problem. _

_ -J _ ’

Damian scoffed as he stood up, he nearly fell over after he realized how much pain he was in. He held on to the wall as he moved, wincing sharply with every couple of steps.

  
  


He reached the door and swung it open.

  
  


The living room was dark, there was a pale light in the kitchen, probably left on from earlier. He turned down the hallway, a light was on in a room he doesn’t remember Jason showing him the first time he came here.

  
  


‘Curiosity killed the cat, but I’m a bitch .’ Damian thought as he limped towards the door.

He twisted the knob and was confused about what he saw when the door finally opened.

  
  


A plain room, with eggshell white walls, it had no windows, A tv and a laptop stand, there were four cameras, one in each corner from what he could see, the bed against the wall had four metal bed posts and a matching headboard.

  
  


Against the wall parallel to it, there was a closet, the doors were clear, leaving several rows of floggers, chains, dildos, butt plugs, and paddles. There was also additional video equipment that Damian wasn’t sure was legal to be owned by a civilian.

  
  


He backed up in shock but as he moved he hit something strong and warm, he went to move forward but found himself being grabbed by the waist.

  
  


“Didn’t I tell you to mind your business doll?” Damian’s face was red, this was how he died, sore, sticky, and naked.

  
  


Wait.

  
  


Why the fuck didn’t he put a sheet in when he left the room?

  
  


Jason’s breath was warm against his ear, slow and steady in a way Damian wasn’t aware the man was capable of.

Jason spun Damian so that the boy was facing him.

  
  


“You’re a curious little bitch aren’t you? You didn’t think that this type of curiosity might get you in a tough situation one day?” Damian hadn’t even realized Jain had backed him onto the bed until he fell back as the man pinned him down.

  
  


“I-I the light was on, I was confused.” Damian sputtered out and Jason chuckled above him.

  
  


“You’re cute when you’re scared, well you’re cute anyway but when I put the fear of god in your heart, it’s lovely.” Damian bit his lip as he looked away from Jason, the man began biting and kissing his exposed neck, sucking deep marks, that Damian was concerned he wouldn’t be able to hide.

  
  


“I’m gonna have to punish you doll face, daddy told you to mind your manners and don’t touch anything, and you didn’t listen.” He grumbled into Damian’s neck before pushing himself off.

  
  


He walked towards the strange closet, opening it and pulling out a riding crop and a silver plug.

  
  
  


“Had I known you were a gymnast when we met, I would’ve gone ahead and ordered my new suspension bar.” He said with a mock pout as he neared Damian with the crop in hand and the plug in his pocket.

“I should order you a collar while I’m at it, you’d look so cute.” He smirks before standing in front of Damian.

  
  


“I don’t want to do this honey, but good daddies discipline bad behavior.” Jason beckoned for him to get on all fours. He adjusted Damian so that his head was in the sheets and his ass was in the air, his spine was arched and his legs spread.

  
  


Jason throws the crop down onto the bed, working quickly to get his jeans off as Damian whines about being so exposed. He pondered over it for a second, prep? This was a punishment but Damian was still pretty inexperienced, he came up with a compromise.

  
  


He swished in his mouth for a minute before spreading Damian open and spitting, he used his fingers to work him open with force. His thrust are powerful and targeted, not meant to offer much pleasure to the boy.

  
  


He ripped out of Damian not giving much care to the broken cry he let out.

“Jay~” Jason smiled as he pressed a kiss to the small of Damian’s back. He picked the crop up as he positioned himself. He entered Damian slowly as he rub the crop against the side of his right ass cheek.

  
  


“You’re going to count, 10 whacks, no more, no less.” Jason said and before Damian could speak up he brought the crop down.

  
  


“Ha-aahh~” Jason was taken aback by the response.

  
  


“Every time you miss a number I’m starting over.” He clarified before bringing the crop down again.

“One!”

Again.

“Two!”

  
  


And again.

“Three, yes please!”

By the time he’d reached five he was satisfied by the sight of the red skin the boy and switched hands to deliver the same treatment to the other side.

“Six~”

“Seven!”

“Eight!”

“Nine!”

“Ten~ Fuck daddy I’m-“ Damian cried out as he let out spurt after spurt of semen onto the bed, Jason watched as he regained his breath and grit out quietly.

  
  


“Fuck me, please.” Jason didn't need to be told twice as he began to thrust into him. He watched as Damian put a hand over his mouth, an irritating habit of his that Jason needed to break.

Jason pinned Damian’s hands behind his back, satisfied As he heard the boy mewl softly as he moved.

  
  


“Keep your hands behind your back.” Jason said seriously as he grabbed Damian’s hair and forced him back.

“I love doing this to you, I like to look in your eyes as I’m about to fill you to the brim. You’re literally the perfect slut.” He brought Damian in for a bruising kiss as he bit his lip.

  
  


He pulled away from a kiss drunk Damian and pushed him back down.

  
  


His thrust were becoming more and more erratic, with no chance of calming down until he broke the boy. 

Damian’s mind was racing every thrust made his heart rate spike a bit more, and his cock even harder.

He felt Jason begin to jack him off and cried out at the relief, he could tell Jason was close and that he probably wasn’t gonna make it home tonight. If by some miracle he did get there, he was not getting out of bed until next Saturday.

  
  


He mustered up some strength and began rocking to match Jason’s thrust.

He needed to come badly, lip was beginning to draw blood from how hard he was biting it.

“Dami, I'm close darling.” Jason panted out and Damian gulped.

“Inside me, please just do it inside me.” Damian begged and Jason sped up for the last time, slamming into him as he came.

That did it for Damian as he came again, falling limp onto the mattress.

Jason stood up panting as he went to retrieve the plug out of his pocket.

  
  


He spread Damian open and slid it in before producing his phone and snapping a picture.

“Is anyone gonna miss you tonight babe or can you sleep it off here?” He whispered and Damian yawned softly.

  
  


“Tim and Dick are gonna raise hell soon, I was supposed to meet them at home hours ago.” He said softly and Jason nodded.

  
  


“I’ll find your shirt and give you a pair of my sweats.” Jason mumbles and Damian is out like a light. 

  
  
  


He woke up at home, on one of the couches with his car keys phone and a note.

He meekly reached for the letter, not surprised to see kitten on the front.

  
  


_ Hey darlin,  _

_ You passed out so I drove you home in your car and called for a ride from Roy home. Dickhead was asleep so Timmy opened the door and fussed at me. So I left you on the couch and petted Red, who I'm flattered is named after me;) and waited for my ride, can’t wait to see you again.  _

_ Enjoy your gift;) _

_ -J _

  
  


He smiled as Red jumped on him and snuggled up, 

  
  


He couldn’t wait until next time…

But who the fuck is Roy?

  
  



	4. Stay.

Damian was on cloud 9, although he was rightfully still sore he had replayed the events of the past few days over and over again.

He was debating asking Jason about Roy, the friend who gave him a ride home. He really didn’t know much about Jason when he thought about it. He knew he was 24, He was hot, he likes animals, can cook, lives alone with a room that made Damian think he was a pornstar, he was good with cameras, and was Dick’s ex.

  
  


Jason ended up sending him the footage from the kitchen, Damian thoroughly enjoyed rewatching desert. He did send Tim to the store with Red for a scratching post so he had time, what? He didn’t want to scar the poor thing!

Now he was just trying to figure out what to say to Jason. Maybe a simple ‘Hey’ or ‘Good morning,’ would suffice? He ended up putting the phone down and opened his laptop.

  
  


He felt creepy as he typed in the man's profile on Instagram, once again scrolling through pictures and reading comments, speaking of comments, he and whoever the hell ‘RedArrowzzzzz’ was could go any day now.

  
  


He had commented on every pic.

“What a hottie!”

“I’m tapping it TONIGHT.”

  
  


“Whew we won’t ready hood!”

The above were just a few examples of his frequent comments. The worst part of it all? Jason followed him back.

Damian huffed as he refreshed the page, noticing a new picture on the timeline.

Oh hell no.

It was Jason licking some dickwad’s abs while throwing up a middle finger to the camera.

  
  


Damian was enraged, who did he think he was?

He picked up his phone and quickly typed.

  
  


**To:Daddy**

Nice pic.

He waited 10 minutes for a reply before picking the phone up again

**Read at 10:34 AM**

So he sent another message.

Read.

Then another message.

Read.

Finally he became fed up. He refreshed the picture and noticed that Jason was uploading picture after picture instead of texting back.

This would not stand.

  
  


He picked up his phone and smiled evilly,

Game on Todd.

  
  
  
  


Across town Jason was at peace. He was home on his couch with his best friend and business partner Roy, A well built red headed man whom he met through his ex.

  
  


His phone was lost, he had dropped it while getting ready to text Damian and was using his old one in the meantime until he found it, he took a few pictures with Roy to upload for Instagram and for Damian, though it was mostly for Damian.

Roy has been bothering him about the boy all day, asking all sorts of personal questions and asking if he has a cute friend that likes guys, Jason facepalmed after shrugging.

  
  


“So how does Dicky feel about you boning his baby bro?” Roy asked curiously knowing two things:Dick loved his siblings, and he was still hurt about Jason.

“I don’t know, it doesn’t really matter though. The breakup was mutual.” Jason said looking for his cigarettes and lighter, he really needed a smoke. Richard John Grayson was a touchy subject, they’d had their good times, but when bad times hit, the good was forgotten. He had begged Dick for forgiveness for the things he’d done and the things he’d said but the officer had decided Jason just wasn’t worth the time anymore.

He needed his cigarettes bad now.

He was getting antsy, he couldn’t text Damian because DM’s didn’t work on his old phone, he was ready to hit Roy if he poked him one more time asking him for a sandwich, and he was painfullyhorny to top things off.

  
  


He refreshed Instagram, here he was 3:00 PM on a Sunday bored as hell. He scrolled through his timeline. Kori was visiting her sister, Artemis was at the gym, Gar was at the zoo with Rachel and Rose, Damian was on a date-

  
  


Damian was on a date?

Jason was ready to commit murder, who the fuck is Jon and why was he touching his doll baby? Why did Damian do this bullshit? He had just told him that he was his, no one else could have him.

So what? What did this ‘Jon’ have that he didn’t? He couldn’t do the things he could do for Damian. That was a fact, did he treat him better,more excitement? Was Damian like Dick and just thought he wasn’t worth it?

  
  


Roy took the phone,

“They’re both cute as fuck, slide me their info?” He asked and Jason grabbed him by the collar.

  
  


“I’ll shove a gun so far up your ass it’ll touch your brain Harper.” He pushes Roy back down and sighed as he rubbed his temples.

  
  


“I’m sorry Roy, but look at him, I’ve only known him for a couple of days but that’s mine. I hit that shit first, he screamed out for me,I brought him to tears because of how good he felt. That’s my baby doll.” Jason hissed as he took a deep breath.

  
  


Roy put a firm hand on his shoulder.

  
  


“A ass like that would drive me a little crazy too, but if you want him go find him.”

Jason looked at Roy suspiciously.

“Since when do you give good advice?” He asked and Roy smiled wickedly.

  
  


“Since I saw the ass on that cutie he was posing with, get me his number will you?” Jason glared at Roy before rolling his eyes

“Fine, but I need to see the tape if you fuck him.” Jason agreed and Roy’s smile got impossibly wider.

  
  


“Same to you.”

  
  


Damian was pleased with himself, his post had received a very passive aggressive ‘Lmao’ from Jason and his ass did look good in it.

  
  


He was laying across Jon’s lap while he played video games, he was looking at pictures of Red the cat he’d taken earlier of him with a mini leather jacket and motorcycle, and if he wasn’t so pissed at Jason he’d send them to it.

  
  


He heard a knock at the door and ignored it. Then, they knocked even louder, finally it turned into downright banging. Dick came stomping down from his room and swung the door open.

“Why are you here?” They heard Dick hiss and the guest snorted.

  
  


“Nice To see you again too, Officer. Don’t flatter yourself though I’m not here to see you. The ass I tap is in there and the guy that touched my stuff is too.” Damian was puzzled that couldn’t be-

Jason came bustling into the living room, leather jacket wet from the sprinkling rain and eyes burning with anger.

  
  


“What the fuck do you think you’re doing with this jackass?” Jason snapped as he pulled Damian up from Jon’s lap, snaking a possessive hand around his waist.

  
  


“He’s not a jackass, his name is Jon, and he doesn’t leave me on read to go post a meathead.” Damian pushed away from Jason angrily.

  
  


“Don’t put this shit on me, I left my phone in my jacket pocket with the screen on, when I went to text you this morning Roy, my business partner called me because he needed to go over some things with me.” Jason was in Damian’s face now, looking down to match the boys glare before looking at Jon,

“And you, stay away from him or I will shoot you, and that’s a promise,” Jon looked at Jason and laughed.

  
  


“Dude calm down, Damian just wanted to make you mad because he thought you ghosted him, he’s my best friend!” Jon was in a fit of laughter at this point and Jason looked to Damian.

  
  


“You thought I tried to hit and quit you?” Damian looked like a kicked kitty.

  
  


“You didn’t respond to my messages. You were posting this great looking guy touching you, and you have some weirdo commenting on every post. What was I supposed to do?” Damian looked up with tears in his eyes and Jason frowned as he went to pull him into a hug.

  
  


“Baby doll, both the weirdo and the guy in the pic are the same person, Roy is a weirdo, but he’s not into me, he actually told me to get your friend's number for him, don’t you dare ever assume I would do you wrong Damian.” Jason felt himself breaking inside, it was happening again. He felt himself shaking as he remembered yelling at Dick, because of accusations thrown about, because he’d brought up Cathy, all of it was making his head spin.

Before he could get too deep into his thoughts Damian yanked him down by the collar and kissed him. It was slow and desperate like he was afraid that if he stopped Jason would leave him and never come back.

  
  


“I’m sorry please don’t go, I’m not used to this, trusting other people, or whatever we have going on. I’ll be better just don’t leave me.” Damian hiccuped as tears streamed down his face. Jason wiped them off with his thumb.

“We’re both a bit fragile doll baby, but we can learn together if you’d like?” Jas9n whispered and Damian nodded.

  
  


“My room. It’s on the second floor last door on the right, I need to feel you in me right now.” Jason noticed the hunger in the boy's emerald eyes.

  
  


“Jon, take a hike, but leave your number because Roy wants it,” Jason said as he picked Damian up by his thighs. They had some things to sort out.

“Give me his address and I’ll make it happen.” Jon said with a grin and Jason huffed.

  
  


“316 Thomas Way, Apartment 696.” Jason watched as Jon typed it into his phone and walked out with a quick ‘Bye Damian and guy he’s boning!’ signifying his leaving.

He almost took Damian the stairs, before realizing this was meant to be different than the other times.

He found himself almost lost in the hallways, before Damian pointed himself into the right direction. He moved swiftly towards the Last door before struggling to get it open.

Jason sat on the bed in a way that left Damian sitting up in his lap facing him. Damian brought shaky hands up to his face,

“I’m yours but will you be mine?” He asked shyly and Jason pressed a small kiss to his forehead.

“Yes.” Damian kisses him again, still desperate, still hungry, still afraid.

  
  


He helped Jason get his jacket and shirt off, with Jason helping him with his own stubborn clothing.

Damian pulled away to just look at Jason, he noticed tattoos and scars littered about the man’s skin, he just wanted to kiss and heal every scar he saw. He kissed Jason’s neck slowly, as if not to disturb them, as he moved down he let his fingertips gently trace over the places he’ didn’t have time to properly worship, soon he was on the floor on his knees, kissing Jason’s hip where a particularly large pink scar was.

He unbuttoned Jason’s pants and was disappointed when he stopped him.

  
  


“Are you sure, doll?” Jason asked concern laced in his voice, he was never one to turn down a blowjob from a gorgeous boy like Damian, but right now the boy was very delicate.

“Let me do this, please Jason?” His name sounded holy when Damian talked like that, low and begging, he ran his hand down Damian’s cheek before letting him continue. He pulled the jeans and boxers down off the man's hips and drew in a sharp breath when his cock popped out, thick and long. It brought him a bit of pride that Jason was hard just from him, that this was just for him.

Slowly he ran his tongue along the tip, it was salty and a bit much for him to handle but he was willing to try.

He used his left hand to hold it steady as he licked down the length, tracing his tongue along a vein he’d found. He looked up at Jason, his head was thrown back and he was muttering something that Damian couldn’t make out. He took the tip into his mouth again, careful of his teeth as he sucked gently. After a while he decided to try something he’d heard online, he relaxed his throat and took the length deeper into his throat. He nearly gagged but after a few more tries began to get the hang of it. He felt Jason’s hand combing through his hair gently, his sounds were a bit louder now, from broken moans to controlled groans.

Confidence boosted, Damian bobbed his head quicker, making obscene slurping sounds as the drool leaked down from his mouth. He came up for air and moved to pay attention to the large sac at the base of Jason’s cock. He left his tongue run over one while his fingers fondled the other.

  
  


He heard Jason’s breathing became erratic.

“Baby doll I’m gonna lose it soon,” to his surprise Damian moved back to throating his length, looking Jason in the eye as if to challenge him. He sucked harder as he gauged how close Jason was to his end.

He felt Jason twitch in his mouth as he braced himself. A wave of salty white fluid made its way into Damian’s mouth and some slid out down his chin, Damian licked eyes with him again, before swallowing each drop he could save.

Jason pulled his head up and kissed Damian’s come stained lips. His boy was truly perfect.

Jason believed that Damian was magical or something, one long kiss had him ready for more.

  
  


“I want to ride you.” Damian said as they broke apart and Jason nodded weakly as he helped Damian out of the rest of his clothing. Damian pushes Jason back gently on the soft bed, it’s not rushed or animalistic like the last few times.

He’s nervous as Jason helps him lower into his cock, gasping from the sensations of the new position, he felt fuller and could see it was making Jason feel good too, which made it more than satisfying. He began to rock back onto Jason’s length slowly, he felt Jason’s hands on his hips encouraging him to speed up when he could. He quickened the pace after a few minutes of getting comfortable.

He felt Jason slowly start moving his hips up so that he was meeting Damian’s speed, they were in sync and it felt so right.

Soon Damian felt it, he was gonna lose it.

  
  


“Kiss me when I come, please.”

  
  


“Only if you come with me.” Damian nodded.

  
  


Before they knew it they kissed one more time as both reached their ends. Jason was shaking as Damian collapsed on him.

  
  


“Stay I’m homeschooled, my father and Pennyworth don't get back until Thursday.” Damian mumbled, and Jason rubbed the small of his back.

“I’ll be here until you get tired of me.”

  
  
  



End file.
